The Love Game
by DevilX.reini
Summary: My first drabble here, full summary and warnings are inside. Readers x KnB characters. Part 2, Kise Ryouta. Request accepted
1. Kuroko Tetsuya 1

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

My first drabble here, readers x KnB characters, one-shots (or probably more). I hope you like it.

Target 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

~Seirin's gym~

"Thank you for the hard work!" Everyone said and they immediately go to the locker room. Kuroko pick up Nigou from where he was sitting and take him to the locker room, so he can watch his dog.

"Kuroko! Why do you have to take that dog here!" Kagami shouts to his shadow and Kuroko just looks at Kagami with a (fake) disappoint face.

"Don't say such thing, Kagami-_kun_. Nigou wants to be near you" Nigou bark at Kagami and makes him change his clothes fast and leave the room, making the other laughing while seeing Kagami.

"He forgot to change his pants, that _baka_..." Hyuuga said and Izuki immediately write down.

"Kagami Taiga is really Bakagami-"

"Izuki, go change your clothes somewhere else and don't return"

Hyuuga cut Izuki's sentence and Kuroko change his clothes. After he done, he leaves the room and he accidently hit a girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry" the girl said, and run from him. Kuroko just turn and see her (h/c) hair moving right and left whenever she runs.

'_Is she new here? It's the first time I sees her_' he thought and Kagami run up to him.

"Kuroko, did you see a girl with (h/c) just past by?"

"She just passed me, is there something wrong, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Don't get to close to her. She's a new girl and it says that she always plays with boys. And from the first day she's here, she already date more than 10 students here, so be careful with her, she might targeting you"

Kuroko stun at Kagami's explanation and speaks up.

"Kagami-_kun_..."

"What?"

"I didn't know you always gossiping, I'll stop being your shadow"

Hearing that, Kagami whack Kuroko's head. "And here I am trying to warn you"

Kuroko chuckles a bit and walks towards the door with Nigou tailing behind him. Without them knowing, the girl looking at Kuroko's every moves and giggle.

"You're next, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_~"

~next day~

"I lose, (l/n)-san... It's so hard not to fall in love with you..." A boy said to the (h/c) girl while you're just chuckle.

"It's okay, and just like what we agree, we become friends and no contacts or I won't talk to you" you said and leave the boy.

In the corridor, a lot of girls looking at you with angry and jealous eyes while the boys are looking at her with an adoration. You're just walking to your class room and sit on your chair. Once you're sit, the girls are get around you while you're just looking at them with bored eyes.

"What?" You ask and the leader slam her palm to the table.

"You're breaking Haiken-_kun_, aren't you?"

"So? It's not your problem"

"It is!"

She shout and slam her fist to the table again and you sigh.

"He's still my boyfriend"

"Sadly you're not because he himself run to me and I accept it"

"Bullshit! Everyone knows that you're only playing with them! And-"

You stands up and gives her a smile and rub her cheek.

"But the fact is, he's in love with me so it's not my fault. If you want him, you can have him back if you want, because like you said, I'm already breaking up with him" you tap her cheek a few times before leaving the classroom to the roof.

'_Stupid girl and her minions..._' You thought and when you open the door to the roof, you can see the basketball club are eating there and decide to close the door until their coach sees her.

"Hey you! Wait!" Aida shout and pull your hand, making you stumble and fall down and might hit the floor. Well, might because you was caught by a pair of pale arm and they help you stand up.

"Are you okay?" He ask and you nod your head.

"I'm okay, sorry" you said and you meet the boy's eyes. Light blue meet (e/c) and that makes you stun a bit before the previous girl voice calling you.

"Sorry I pull your hand too hard, I just want someone to hear about my feelings about these idiot boys" Aida said and you just nod your head in confusion.

"Okay..." She said and sit next to Aida and she tap both of your shoulder, making you jump a little.

"But first, tell us your name~" she said and you scratch you cheek and nod your head.

"My name is (l/n) (y/n), I just move in a few days ago and I'm from 1-A, it's nice to meet you" you said and you glance at Kuroko, before smirking to herself.

"(L/n)? You're that girl that just break up with Haiken from soccer club?!" Hyuuga ask suddenly and you feels like you wants to kill whoever the person that tells the whole school about it.

"Apparently, yes and-"

"And are you going to target one of us?! Because if you are, there's no way we let that happen!"

Kagami shout suddenly and stand up at the same time and you tilt your head.

"Really now? Well, maybe I should tell you, mr. No manner, I'm just playing a game with him and he lose, so we broke up" you said easily and rise her finger when Kagami wants to speak.

"And also..." You looks at Kuroko before walks behind him and hugs him. "I'm targeting him now~" you said cheerfully and everyone has one same question in their mind.

'_How can she see Kuroko so easily?!_' Your smile's widen when she snuggle to Kuroko and poke his cheek.

"I always can see the people that I'm targeting, even tough it's a phantom player like you" you said and rise before walking towards the roof.

"Well, prepare yourself, Kuroko-_kun_. You'll be in my game soon" you said and leave the shock basketball players.

~continue to part 2~

Sorry if it's short, it just the beggining ._.a


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya 2

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

~Seirin's Gym~

"Kuroko!" Kagami shout under the ring and immediately, a ball coming towards him with incredible speed and he jams it to the basket.

"Nice pass as usual!" He grin and Kuroko just nod his head.

"Okay, break for 10 minutes everyone!" Aida said and they sigh in relief.

Everyone are sitting on the sidelines while drinking the water that Aida gave them. Kuroko wipe the sweats on his forehead with his shirt when a towel already wiping it out.

"You shouldn't use the shirt, it'll sticky and you might get sick" a female sound rings on his side.

Kuroko and everyone look at the (h/c) girl that still wiping Kuroko's sweats and everyone (minus Kuroko and Aida) shout at her.

"Since when and what are you doing here?!" You just chuckle before hugging one of Kuroko's hand and lean to his shoulder.

"Visiting my _**boyfriend**_ of course~" you said cheerfully and Kuroko let go of his hand.

"(L/n)-_san_, I don't remember you ask me out nor me" he said and you put her index finger on his lips to shut him.

"Don't you remember yesterday? I told you that I'm targeting you, so weather you like it or not, you'll be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend until one of us lose. Only that" you said and Junpei ask her once she said that.

"Lose?" You turns and stand up. With a cheerful smile, she nod.

"Of course. We'll do what couples usually do, and we can do it for times. But, if you fall in love first, you'll lose" you said and turns to Kuroko.

"So, if you Kuroko lose, you'll broke up with him, but if you lose?"

"The decision in his hand, want to continue it or not"

Kuroko just look at you and you look back and tilt your head. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head before standing and walk towards you. "If that's what you're saying, than it's fine, I'll play along with your game"

"Really?" You ask and Kuroko nod his head and Aida clap her hand.

"Okay, break's over. Go back to practice" everyone whine and walk to the court while sighing and Kuroko tap your shoulder and lean to your ears.

"Wait me until I'm done" he said and you blink your eyes, because since you're transfered here, you never see him talking to anyone except his teammates.

You tilt your head but nod and he walk to the court. You just sit on the bench while looking at Kuroko play and you smile to yourself.

'_Seems like I'll be with him longer than I'm with the others_' you thought and smile at it.

When the practice is over, the boys are changing and you (because you didn't do anything) decide to help Aida to pick up the balls.

"(L/n), you don't have to do that" she said once she looks at you and you shook your head.

"It's fine, since I have nothing to do anyway" you said and you sit on the bench, waiting for you _**boyfriend**_ and his friend to come out from the locker room.

When he come out, you rise from your position and run up to him before circling your hand on his. "Let's go home together, Kuroko-_kun_" you said cheerfully and before he answer, Kagami put his hand between the two of you.

"Nope, nope, because he'll be with me for snacks" he said and you frown while tilt your head and shrug.

"Then I come with you" you said and before Kagami can protest, Kuroko nod and you cheer before leaning to his shoulder.

"(L/n)-_san_, can you now cling in to me like this? It's heavy" he ask you while the three of you walking to Maji and strangely, you nod and just leaving you hand-in-hand with him.

Kagami looking the two of you from behind with frustration in his head because Kuroko is fine with what happen with the two of you.

'_There's no way I let her do something weird to Kuroko, no one's hurt my teammates!_' He thought to himself and they arrive at Maji.

"Wow, it's full" you comment when you see the place is packed and you decide to take a sit first.

"I'll take the place for us, you two order first" you said and Kuroko just nod before going to the counter with Kagami.

"Oi, Kuroko. Are you sure you want to play this game with her?" Kagami ask him while he lining and Kuroko just look at him with confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagami-_kun_" he said while looking at you that sitting on a table for four with your back facing them.

"I mean, you know what she has done to the other boys, you're just her toy" he said while ordering 20 burgers, a soda and Kuroko's vanilla milkshake.

"I don't think she's like that, Kagami-_kun_. I just want to see what kind of people she really is" he said and take the milkshake before walking towards you.

"Man, and when I'm worrying about you" he said while taking the tray, following Kuroko.

You look up when you sense someone beside you and you see Kuroko standing beside you and you slide to the other side so he can sit beside you. You look at him holding no trays, only milkshake and you tilt your head.

"Kuroko-_kun_, you're not eating?" You ask and he shook his head, still sipping at his shake.

"I'm full with this" he said and you frown looking at Kagami and he just shrug.

"He always like that" he said and you look at Kuroko again.

'_Full with milkshake only? I guess that makes sense on why his body is so small_' you thought the you stand.

"Kuroko-_kun_, I'd like to order something, can you slide for a moment?" You ask and Kuroko rise from his sit and you walk to the counter.

"1 beef burger and a chocolate shake" you order and you look back at Kuroko and Kagami that chatting and you sigh.

"Another beef burger" you said and the cashier nod her head and you pay the food.

While waiting the food, you look at Kuroko and Kagami and you almost shout from where you are when you see Kagami eating another burgers. When your order is arrive, you walk towards them and sit next to Kuroko and give Kuroko one burger.

"(L/n)-_san_, I don't think I-"

"Kuroko-_kun_, I don't like seeing my _**boyfriend**_ didn't eat properly. Just a burger, it won't affect your weight, trust me"

You said and he took it. He open it and took a small bite from it and you smile before opening yours and eat it. Kagami looks at you with intensity in his eyes and you frown.

"What is it?" You said after gulping down your food and Kagami take a sip on his soda.

"What is your real intent on playing game with boys" he ask and you sigh.

"I thought I already told you, just for fun" you said and Kagami looks turns dangerously and he slam the table, making everyone looking at them.

"Don't you dare play jokes on me!" He shout at you and you just drink your shake before looking up to him.

"Look, what I want is none of your business. And I do it for fun, I don't have feelings towards them, and if they want it, they have to try to makes me like them, that's all" you said before taking another bite and it's Kuroko's turn to stand up.

"Kuroko?" Kagami ask his shadow and he just look at you and he pulls your hand and walks away from Maji.

"Kuroko-_kun_, is there something wrong?" You ask and he keep on pulling you until the two of you reach a park and he stops.

"So, I can do whatever I want to you if I win, right? And I'll win if you fall for me, right?" He said while turning to you and you kinda shock when you see a thin smirk on his face and you nod.

"Then I guess I just need to do this then" he said before pulling you into a soft kiss and you widen your eyes.

When he pulls, you can see a satisfying look on his face and you felt yourself blushing.

"That's a good start, Kuroko-_kun_..." You said while trying to hide the blush and Kuroko just chuckle a bit and pull your hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he said and you just nod and tighten your other hand than hold on to bag.

'_Seems like... He'll win..._' You thought and you didn't feel frustrated at all, but happy with that thought.

~continue to part 3~

Tee hee~ Kuroko makes the first move :D. Tell me how's it~


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya 3

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

~the next day~

"_Ittekimasu_" you said and grab your little (brother or sister)'s hand and (he/she) chuckle while pulling your hand so the two of you run together.

"_Nee, nee-san_ when will you be at home?" (He/she) ask you and you tilt your head.

"I don't know... Is there something wrong?" You ask your little (brother/sister) and (he/she) shook (his/her) head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want us to cook dinner together" (he/she) said and you smile before nodding.

"Okay then, what do you want to cook?" You ask and before your little (brother/sister) can answer, someone calls your name.

"(L/n)-_san, ohayou_" you and your little (brother/sister) turns and see Kuroko looking at you and you smile.

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko-_kun_" you said and your little (brother/sister) bow (his/her) head.

"_Ohayou, onii-chan_" (he/she) said and you chuckle a bit and crouch beside your little (brother/sister).

"Nee, why don't you go first? I want to talk with onii-chan first" you said and (he/she) nod before running towards (his/her) school.

You stand up and look at Kuroko and you smile. "What's wrong, Kuroko-_kun_?" You ask while tilt your head and he reach out his hand and took something on your head.

"Fur... You have a pet?" He ask and you nod, opening your phone and show him your (pet).

"It's (pet name)~ isn't he a cutie~?" You said and you can see a smile on Kuroko's face while he nod his head.

"Yes he is" he said and you smile before linking your finger with him.

"So? You want to go to school with me, right?" You ask and Kuroko just nod again and you two walk to school together.

As the two of you walking together, everyone are looking at you and Kuroko fidget.

"Something wrong, Kuroko-_kun_?" You ask and he shook his head.

"I don't like it when people staring at me" you just nod and pull his hand so the two of you running towards the building.

"What was that for, (l/s)-_san_?" He ask and you just grin at him.

"You don't like being watch, so I put you away from people eyes" you answer and change your shoe before walking to your class.

"I'll see you when lunch?" You ask and he nod before going to his class.

You sit on your chair and everyone, especially girls, looking at you with disbelieve.

'_Hmm... Hell if I care_' you though and look at the bento box you brought from home.

'_I hope he likes it_' you thought and your mind can't wait for the break.

~break time, rooftop~

"Here you go, Kuroko-_kun_" you said and giving him his bento and everyone looks at the two of you.

"(L/n), are you serious about your relationship with Kuroko? You look like his real girlfriend" Kiyoshi ask and you tilt your head.

"Did I mention it to you? If you play this game, you have to convince yourself that you really are dating the person, in this case, I'm convincing myself that I am Kuroko-_kun_'s girlfriend and Kuroko-_kun_ is my boyfriend" you said and you watch as Kuroko open the bento box.

You cook some omelet, octopus sausages, some fish for the rice's side dish, and from the portion, it's not too big.

"I know you didn't like eating, so I make a small portion for you" you said while smiling and take out a bottle.

"And here, your milkshake" you said again and the others looking at Kuroko's bento.

"It's look as delicious as Kagami's" Koganei comment, his hand trying to take one of the sausages but you slap it.

"Don't take Kuroko-_kun_'s. If _senpai_ wants it, you can have mine. It's the same" you said and show your bento that has the same food as Kuroko's.

"Okay then~ _Ittadakimasu_~" he said and take one sausage and he didn't talk.

"Koganei? What's wrong?" Izuki ask and he take another sausage.

"It's delicious! _Nee, nee_ Kuroko, if you don't want it, I'll-"

"It's Kuroko-_kun_'s bento, _senpai_!"

You said and you pout and it makes everyone laugh and tease you even more with Kuroko's bento.

"_Senpai_, please stop, I'd like to eat this" Kuroko said suddenly and take the chopstick that you prepared for him and he bite the omelet.

"So? How's it?" You ask and he nod.

"It's delicious, thank you (l/s)-_san_" he said and you smile.

With some laugh and chat, you and the others enjoying the lunch until Aida came up with an absurd idea.

"Why don't (L/s) become our manager? She can cook good enough for me and her status right now is Kuroko's girlfriend that means she'll be with us. How's that?" Kagami choke his food while you're just blinks.

"Okay, I don't mind~" you answer and Kagami stand

"Wait a minute! I don't agree! I don't want her to be our manager!" He said and you sigh.

"Is it because you still don't trust me? I really won't do anything bad at Kuroko-_kun_ until one of us lose, I promise" you said but he still looking hard at you.

"Fine, want one-on-one? I played basketball a few years ago. If I can shoot 5 points from you, you'll have to trust me" you said and Kagami smirks.

"You're on girl!"

~after school, at gym~

You change your clothes into the sport clothes and walk to the court. Kagami and Aida are waiting for you and you stretch your muscle.

"Okay, like what she said back on the roof, if she wins, you'll trust her and she'll be our manager" both of them nod and Aida throw the ball up and blow the whistle.

You and Kagami jump to reach the ball but Kagami took it first and run to the ring behind you. Once the gravity put your foot on the ground, you dash towards Kagami and before he dunk, you bounce the ball to board and it bounce behind you. You dribble it to the other ring and when you want to shoot, he block you.

You smirk and move to the left and he move to block you but you turn around and jump, shooting a three point and it's in.

"2 points to go, Kagami-kun" you said and Kagami take the ball before dashing pass you and dunk the ball before you know it.

"3 for me, there's no way I let you win, (l/n)!" You just smirks and take the ball from his hand and run towards the other ring but he stole it and shoot another two points.

'_1 more points... Better play serious_' you thought and take the ball from Kagami's hand again.

When he try to steal it, you bounce it to the other side and you take a step back before preparing to shoot another three points. Kagami realize what you'll do and he blocking you. You put the ball down, dribble it and walk towards him and steal the ball.

'_Not this time!_' You thought and steal it again before shooting it and its in.

"I win... Kagami-_ku_n..." You said and Kagami just look at you with disbelieve.

"(L/n) you're so cool! Your ball just stolen yet you stole it again! That's awesome!" Aida said while running towards the two of you and you just smile.

"Congratulation, (l/n)-_san_. You defeat Kagami-_kun_" Kuroko said, giving her a towel and she accept it and smile.

"Thank you, Kuroko-_kun_" you said and wipe your sweats with it.

While you wipe it, everyone just look at you in silent and you ask them.

"Is there something wrong?" You ask and Furihata point the towel.

"T-That's Kuroko's towel!" You widen your eyes and you look at Kuroko and he gives you a small smirk and pat your head.

"It's fine if you use your boyfriend's towel, right?" He said and you just nod, using the towel to wipe your sweats and you blushing face at the same time.

'_He's so cool..._' You thought and Kagami walks up to you.

"Sorry about what happen back there, you're really good" he said and you just smile.

"Thanks, Kagami-_kun_" you said and he just looking at the other side.

"Well then, let's start practicing!" Aida shout and you walk to the sidelines.

You sit there while wiping your sweat with (Kuroko's) towel until you heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah... Tetsu-_kun_ is so cool today~" hearing Kuroko's name, you turn to your side and see a girl with long pink hair and a pair of pink eyes looking at Kuroko with heart in her eyes.

"Who are you?" You ask her out loud and she turns to you and she smiles.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-_kun_'s ex-manager and _**girlfriend**_~" she answer and you widen your eyes.

"Momoi? What are you doing here?!" Aida ask her and she just chuckle.

"I want to see Tetsu-_kun_ of course~" she answer and Aida looks at you.

"You can't meet him, because he already has a girlfriend, Momoi"

"And that is me~"

"No, it's her"

Momoi looks at you while you glance at her with dislikes and she scream.

"EH?! You're Tetsu-_kun_'s _**new**_ girlfriend?! Did he cheat on me?!" You shook your head and suddenly, everyone comes around you.

"Momoi-_san_? What are you doing he-"

"Tetsu-_kun_! Is she really your girlfriend?!"

Kuroko looks at you and you stand before shrug your shoulder. Kuroko looks at Momoi and he nod. "Yes, she is my girlfriend"

That answer makes Momoi shock and she took a step back and turn to you with hateful glare.

"You don't deserve Tetsu-_kun_! He deserve me! I can treat him better than you!" That words makes your heart ache a little but you manage to hide it and sigh.

"Then, how should I prove it?" You ask and Momoi look hesitant first before pointing Kuroko.

"If you dare kiss him in front of me!" She shout and you widen your eyes.

"In front of them, you're cra-" you didn't have a change to answer because a tongue already invade your mouth and a pair of lips sealed yours.

When he pull, your body was pressed with his and he stroked your head and said to Momoi, "She is my _**girlfriend**_, Momoi-_san_. Please don't disturb me anymore"

That words makes your heart skip beat and you rise your face when you heard Momoi cry and run out of the gym. The others are silent and Kuroko pull your hand to the locker room.

"Stay here" he said and you just nod. Once he close the door, you slide down and cover your face.

'_I think... This is going to be the first time I lose..._' You thought and cover your flushing face with your hand.

~continue to part 4~


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya 4

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

~a few days later~

A few days after Momoi came and Kuroko kissed you incidence, the two of you become more like boyfriend and girlfriend, some said that it's only an act, but some said you two are dating. In fact, you two already calling each other with your first name.

"(Y/n), where will you be after school?" Kuroko ask you when you read a book at library and you shook your head.

"Probably straight home, something wrong, Tetsuya-_kun_?" You ask and Kuroko shook his head before stand up and walks towards you.

"Let's go home together" he said and you accept his hand before leaving the library together.

On your way home, the both of you pass the park where Kuroko kissed you and you blush remembering it. Kuroko look at you and smirk secretly before steal another kiss from you. You look at him and he just smile before pulling your hand to your house.

"_Tadaima_" you say and your little (brother/sister) run up to you.

"_Okaeri, onee-san_" (he/she) said and Kuroko answer.

"_Ojamashimasu_" he said and (he/she) smiles at him.

"_Irasshai_, Kuroko-_nii-chan_" (he/she) answer before returning to the kitchen.

"What are you cooking, (_otouto/imouto_)?" You ask (him/her) and (he/she) just smile at you.

"I'm making us curry~ with my own twist of course" (he/she) answer and you just nod.

"You need help?" You ask and (he/she) shook (his/her) head.

"I'll be fine" (he/she) said and you nod again.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ and I will be at my room. If you need us just knock" (he/she) nod (his/her) head and the two of you go to your room.

"Well, since you're here, let's do some homework" you said once Kuroko sit on your bed and he looks at you with tilt head.

"I don't have homework, (y/n)" he answered and you just blink your eyes and think.

"Then what should we do..." You ask yourself and suddenly, Kuroko pulls you so you're sitting on his lap.

The two of you may have been kissing, but the closeness makes you blush and your heart beat even faster when you realize that his hands are around your waist, pulling you close to him.

"Tetsuya-_kun_?" You asked him and looks at his face and you immediately regret it because he lean down to capture your lips.

You close your eyes, letting him devour your lips while he push you into the bed. He lick your lips and you open it, giving him access into your mouth and he gladly lick everything inside it. You moan whenever his hand wander around your body and jolt when you realize that there's your little (brother/sister) downstairs and you push him slowly.

"T-Tetsuya-_kun_... My (otouto/imouto) is... Downstairs (he/she)... Might hear-" without listening to your words, he kissed you again and you run out of oxygen fast and push him harder.

"Tetsuya-_kun_, I can't breath..." You panted and he lift himself but her still on top of you, caressing your cheek.

"_Gomen_ (y/n), I think I over did it" he said and you just lean to his touch and answered him.

"It's okay, Tetsuya-_kun_... But you never be this aggressive before, is there something wrong?" You asked him and he look the other way before sitting beside your sleeping figure.

"Tetusya-_kun_?" You rise from your sleeping position and he sighed.

"There's a kid... That wants you... But he already know that you're still dating with me so..." You just smile a little but you look down when he said 'still'.

'_He still thinking about the game..._' You thought and when you want to say something, his phone rings and you see the caller, it's one of the Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.

"That weird... He never calls you..." You said slowly and he nod and answer it.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Aomine-_kun_" he said and you just looking at him while he's talking with Aomine.

You never met him in person, but Kuroko told you that he was nice guy and Kagami's rival so you don't think that it'll be bad.

"_Sou desu ka_? You've talked to our coach already?" Hearing that, you turn your head to him as he nod and hung up the phone.

"What is it, Tetsuya-_kun_?" You ask and he just look at you and sigh.

"Aomine-_kun_ said that he wants Seirin to have a match with Touou, only because we made Momoi-san cried the other day" he said and you blinks.

"Is that even necessary?" You ask and Kuroko just shrug.

"Aomine-_kun_ is Momoi-_san_'s childhood friend, so I'm guessing that Momoi-_san_ told Aomine-_kun_, and from by sound he called me, he seems confused" he said and you just look down.

"Is it really just because you kissed me that time?" You ask slowly and he shook his head while kissing your temple.

"It's not and don't blame yourself. Maybe you force me in this game, but I also want it. So don't blame yourself, (y/n)" he said while hugged you from the side and you just lean towards him.

'_I wish I can..._' You thought before you finally realize that you were asleep in his arms.

~the play date, Touou Gakuen Gym~

You sigh while you sit on the bench while looking at the match right in front of you. You look at Momoi that sit right a cross you and she glared at you, making you jump and at the same time, Kuroko use his ignite pass towards Kaagami to make you looking at him. You blush when you saw he smirking at you and at the same time, you can see that Momoi is angry at you more. She stand and ask for time out and you gave everyone their drinks.

"Here you go, Tetsuya-_kun_" you said as you hand him his drink and he just ruffle you (h/c) hair.

"_Arigatou_, (y/n)" and at the same time, you hears Momoi shouting at the other side of the court and Aomine just pick his ear, checking for something in it and makes Momoi angry even more and cry (again) and go outside the court.

The time is up and they return to play while you excuse yourself to the toilet while exactly you're also want to search for Momoi. You found the long, pink haired girl behind a tree, crying alone and you tap her shoulder.

"Momoi-_san_" you called her and when she turns to you, you didn't expect that she'll slap you hard on the face and you just hold your red cheek.

'_That'll leave a mark..._' You thought to yourself and look at Momoi again.

"Why? Why are you here?" She ask and you scratch your redden cheek (because she slapped you) and answered.

"Well, at first I'm searching for a toilet then I found you here so-"

"Don't lie to me! Do you think I'm some kind of an idiot?!"

You taken a back with what she said and you sigh and put both of your hand on her shoulder.

"Momoi-_san_, listen to me. My relationship with Kuroko-_kun_ is only friends. I'm just pulling him into this twisted game between the two of us has to looks like we were dating but exactly, we are not" you said and she just sob.

"Then-Then... Why was he-"

"Kissed me? That, ask him by yourself. I'm also shocked that he did that actually" you answered and she feels calm a bit.

"Is that the truth?" She ask and you nodded.

"Yes, and one more. It seems like, I also have a crush on him, and from the agreement that we made, if one of us lose, especially me, he can choose weather he wants to continue or not, it's up to him. So... I'd like to tell him after this and... Please don't be angry at me again?" You ask at the end and she seems like observing you before wipe her tears and smile.

"Sure, if Tetsu-_kun_'s happy, I will be happy as well" she said and you smile as well.

"Thank you, Momoi-_san_" you said and she just nod and she run towards the gym and you facepalm.

"Why didn't I ask her the toilet? I'm such an idiot..." You sigh and someone grab you by the hand.

"Hey, you're the Seirin's manager right?" Said one boy and the other two comes.

"She has it bigger than the couch, nice~" the second one said and the third one open up his pocket knife and point it at your cheek.

"And she has flawless skin as well, hurt it a little won't hurt, will it?" He said and the other two laugh before the two of them fall.

"(Y/n), are you okay?" You look behind the person with a knife and see Kuroko and Aomine also Momoi and she jumps to you.

"(L/n)! I thought something will happen to you!" She said and you look at her with confused look because

'_Her personality change 180 degree!_' You though and she just looking at you and smile.

"Well, when you found me, you did say that you want to go to the toilet so when I came back, I thought you don't know yet so I went back to you but when I see those people, I became panic and called Tetsu-_kun_ and Dai-_chan_ so, here we are" she explain and you just nod and felt another hug from the other side and that's Kuroko.

"I thought something bad will happen to you..." He whisper and you blush when he tighten his hug.

You look at Momoi and she just smile and mouthing 'Good luck!' Before leaving with Aomine. You hug Kuroko back, leaning your head to his shoulder and you take a deep breath.

"Tetsuya-_kun_... After the match, can we meet up at that park? I want to tell you something"

~continues to part 5~


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya 5

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

~at the park~

You sit on the bench while waiting for Kuroko and the rest of the team celebrate their victory from Touou. You lean back and look at the sky that already yellow-orange colored with a hint of purple and the sun is setting behind you.

'_You can do this... You can do this..._' You thought to yourself as you calm yourself down because this is the first time you losing but not only that, this is also the first time you want him to have the same feelings as you are.

You take a deep breath and when you want to exhale it, a tap on your shoulder makes you jumps.

"T-Tetsuya-_kun_! Don't startle me!" You shout in panic because you didn't realize he was there and he was shocking you with different way.

"Ah, sorry (y/n). It just that, you're so calm and there's this temptation to surprise you" he said while chuckle a bit and pat your head, making you pout a bit.

"Don't say that..." You said and he just ruffle your head and sit next to you.

"So, what is it you want to talk about, (y/n)?" He ask and your heart skip beat and you blushed.

"Umm... It's... A..." You inhale and exhale again before standing right in front of him.

"Remember that we were playing a game, weren't you?" You start to ask and Kuroko nod his head.

"Well... You do remember the conditions right?" You said and he nod before blinking his eyes and he stands as well.

"(Y/n), if it's about that, I also have something to say about it" he said but you close his mouth first.

"Please listen to me first, Tetsuya-_kun_. I... I like you..." You said and Kuroko just looked at you and you blushed again.

"I like you, and I love you and that means I lost. So... It will be your decision do you want to continue or not" you said and you take a step back.

Kuroko just looked at you and he sigh before patted your head and asked, "Since when?"

"Since you kissed me... I already got the feeling that you'll win and... When you did it in front of everyone and you were worried about me today it just..." You can't continue what you said and Kuroko just looked down.

"That means I win, right?" He said and you're a bit shock when he showed you his smirk and when you nod, he pulls your hand to his house and he locked the door once you're in.

"T-Tetsuya-" he cut your words with a possessive kiss and you're just standing there, leaning against the wall behind you that support you from falling.

"Tetsuya" he said and you looked at him with teary eyes and flushed face and he just stroke your cheek.

"Call me just 'Tetsuya' starting today, because I also have the same feelings. I love you, (y/n). And I won't give you to anyone" his possessive tone made you blush but you nod in the end and let him kissed you again.

"I love you, (y/n)"

"I love you too, Tetsuya..."

~a few days later~

"(L/n) you're not dating with anyone again, right?" You turn to a boy that smirking at you and you shook your head.

"If you want to be ask me out, sorry, you can't" you said and when you want to leave, he pinned you to the wall next to you.

"For some girl, you got big mouth (y/n). I'm sure you really wan-" before he can finish her words, a basketball hit his side and he collapse right away.

You just chuckle and turned to laugh when you feel a pair of hand wrapped around your body and a face nuzzle your neck.

"You have a nice laugh, (y/n)" Kuroko said and you just lean to him.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. And you have a strong palm, isn't it hurt when you do ignite pass like that?" You asked curiously and he just let out a small laugh before kissing your temple.

"When you get used to it, it just like punching a bag" he said and you just chuckle again.

"You done practicing? Aren't you suppose to be in a match?" You ask and he gave you a small pout that makes you blush.

"You don't want me beside you?" He asked and you stutter.

"No, it's not that, it's just that-" he silence you with a kissed and you just kissed him back and when he pulled, he stroke your hair.

"Let's go back" you nod and he take your hand and pulled you back towards the gym.

"Let's go to Maji after this" he said and you just giggle.

"This time I'll make sure to eat at least a burger" you said and Kuroko just smirk.

"Try me, (y/n)" he said and stole another kiss before running back towards the gym.

"You're on, Tetsuya" you said and follows him to the gym.

'_Best lost ever!_' You thought while grinning and continue to chase your boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

~Kuroko Tetsuya, end~

That is guys, that's the end of Kuroko's part~ Sorry if it too short, tough •-•

How was it, how was it? I hope you guys like it.

An oh, if you want to request, ask away~ because I kinda confuse with who should I wrote next •_•a

Well, see you with your next partner •w•/


	6. Kise Ryouta 1

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Hey guys, finally I know who's next (not really, just random) and I'm decide that I'll do all Kiseki no Sedai first then the others, but you still can choose who you want next so, hope you like the second target~

Target 2 : Kise Ryouta

~at a studio~

"Lift your chin up a bit, (l/n)!" You did what the cameramen said and lift your chin to the right direction and you earn a satisfying shout until he stands.

"Great job as usual, with this, you can beat Kise in no time" your manager told you and you sigh while open the coat the become your attire for the shoot.

"I don't care about that person, what I care about is-"

"Is about Kaito, I know, I know. Don't worry, you'll win" your manager said and you just smirk before you change your cloth into your uniform, Kaijou High.

Yes, you, the top young female model is at the same school as the top young male model, Kise Ryouta. And you always be mad at your manager that put you in that school but she said the reason is because she don't want you to be late at photo shoot, and also one more thing.

"Well then, I'll be going home now" you said and go to the parking lot with your car key spinning on your index finger.

Open the back door, you throw your bag inside before close it and open the driver's sit and close it. You enter the key to the ignition and turn it on, smiling when you heard the soft grunt from the machine and you drove out from the park. You turn on the radio and keep driving to a small park near your house and park there. Put on the sunglasses, you get out from the car, closing it and enjoying the afternoon wind blowing your (h/c) hair and you go to the swing.

"(Y/n)" you turn and see your _**boyfriend**_ and you just tilt your head.

"Something wrong, Kaito? You never came to me except there's something going on" you said and Kaito scratch the back of his head and sigh.

"I lost... I lost you win so-"

"So we break up" you complete his words and leave the park before waving to him.

"Nice dating you, Kaito" you said and you walked back to the car and drove to your house.

When you arrive, you park your car in the garage and walk towards the front door only to see a blond model playing his phone and leaning towards your door.

"Kise Ryouta" you called his name, earning a grin from him and he ran to you.

"(L/n)_cchi_~ I've been waiting for yo-_ITTE_!" He shout when you twisted one of his hand and let it go when you feel you almost broke it.

"What do you want here? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and I want to do my homework" you said and lean towards the door and Kise stand up.

"Well, I want to ask you o-"

"Nope" you said and open the door to your house and lock it when you feel danger comes (Kise trying to hug you).

"(L/n)_cchi_! Open up! I didn't finish just yet-_ssu_!" He said and you shout back.

"Just leave already, Kise Ryouta! You're noisy and disturbing the neighbor!" You shouted and ran to your room.

Ah, it seems like I forgot to tell you one reason why you hate it, you have a crush on the male model. Like now, you already in your room, covering your flushing face.

'_Why can't I say it? I'm such a _tsundere_!_' You shout at yourself and you got an idea.

You walk towards the door and when you open it, Kise was still there and he has this tears that makes you blush and you cough to cover it and it earn his attention.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" You asked him out loud and you slap your mouth shut and he hold both of your shoulder.

"Are you asking me out, (L/n)_cchi_?! Of course I wi-"

"Hold your horses, if you want to be my boyfriend, I mean _**real**_ boyfriend, make me fall for you in a week. I you can, I will be your girlfriend, if you can't, then go" you said and Kise just nod his head before kissed you on the cheek.

"I'll walk with you tomorrow, see you tomorrow (l/n)_cchi_~!" He said and run towards his house and you close the door.

You walks to your room and jump on to your bed and hug your pillow and smile.

'_I hope tomorrow come fast_' you thought before closing your eyes to take a rest.

~continue to part 2~

So? How was it? I can't make a tsundere girl so sorry if it's bad and short ._.a

Anyway, thanks for reading this and if you want, you can recommend who should I write next after Kise's :D.

Well, see you in the next part ^^


	7. Kise Ryouta 2

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 2 : Kise Ryouta

~next day~

You woke up with a smile on your face and hurriedly jump to the bathroom. You washed your body quick and use the Kaijou High uniform and ran towards the front door, looking from the peeping hole and saw the blond model outside, waiting for you.

'_He's here, he's really here!_' You thought happily and you cough before opened the door.

"Ah, (l/n)_cchi_, _ohayou-ssu_~" Kise said as he turned and saw you and you greeted him back.

"_Ohayou_" you said and took a step towards him before you slipped and he caught you.

"Wow, that was so close-_ssu_" he said right next to your ears and you blushed when his hand tighten around your waist.

"(L/n)_cchi_ is lighter than I expected-_ssu_~ so light~" he said while helping you stand and you slapped his hand away.

"W-why are you saying that! It's embarrassing!" You shout and leave first with flushed face and hid when you're a few blocks away from your apartment.

"He said that I was lighter than he expected... What does he think? Of course I'm not heavy, I'm the number one female teen model after all..." You mumbled when you leaned to a wall beside you and sigh.

'_But if he said that... That means he's complimenting me, right? Does that mean he wants a heavy girl? Should I rise some weight? But I don't want to break my image..._' You thought and you screamed when someone tapped your shoulder.

"_Ittai-ssu_..." The person said and you blinks.

"Kise Ryouta? Why are you shocking me like that!" You asked (or shouted) at him and he just scratch the back of his neck.

"Well... I want to apologize for bringing up your weight-_ssu_! I didn't mean to be rude but what I'm saying was the truth! You're so light-_ssu_! You make me want to carry you all the time and all-_ssu_!" He said and you blushed when he said that.

"I am? ...ah I mean, of course I am! I'm the top female teen model after all, I have to control over what I'm eating" you said, still with blushed face and you heard him chuckle.

"What is it? What so funny!" You asked and Kise just winked before answering.

"How cute, you're a _tsundere_. Remind me of Midorima_cchi_ for a while, but you're cuter than him-_ssu_" he said and you blushed again and ran away.

"I hate you, Kise Ryouta!" You shouted and you can felt that he was chasing you and you smiled.

~at school~

You slump on your desk once you arrived at the class and sighed. You look at the sit on your diagonal left and saw Kise and his basketball teammates joking around. When his eyes met your, he waves and you blushed again before looking at the window.

'Baka_... If I'm like this, everyone will know..._' You thought and you sighed in relief when the bell ringed.

You took out the book and waited for the teacher to came in but, sadly, today was your bad luck. Because one student from the next class entered your class and with a big grin, he shouted, "The teachers are having a meeting! Free class until break!" And he left the room and your classmate cheered.

'_Oh man..._' You groaned and putted your head on the table and you looked up when felt a pat on your head and saw Kise with a big grin on his face.

"(L/n)_cchi_, let's go to the roof-_ssu_~ We can stay there until break is over-_ssu_" he said and you looked away to hid your blushing face.

"N-No need. I better stay in class" you said and when he want to say something, the door was opened revealing the basketball captain and he walked towards Kise and hit his head.

"What are you doing?! If there's a free class go to the gym!" He said and dragged Kise along the hallway.

"But I want to have lunch with (l/n)_cchi_~" he said with fake tears on his face and you cover your ears.

'_How can I have a crush on him?_' You thought and a memory came to your head.

~flashback~

_**You were still at elementary school when you saw this boy with blond hair and yellow eyes that screamed 'Happy!' All the time and always made you smile.**_

_**"(L/n)**_**cchi**_**, let's be friend-**_**ssu**_**~" he said and you nodded his head but another voice came. **_

_**"Kise-**_**kun**_**, don't be friends with her. She's a freak" one of the girl said and followed with a laugh and made you wanted to cry. **_

_**You were called 'freak' back in elementary because you were addicted to (you can choose what it is) and when one of the students found it out, they started calling you that. **_

_**Kise looked at you and he smiled before patted both of your shoulder before saying, "I just want to be friends with (l/n)**_**cchi**_** only because I like her-**_**ssu**_**" **_

_**That words made your heart skip beat and you blushed made everyone in the class shouting in disagree but you two ignore it. You smiled at him and nod your head, and when you think you don't know, you were already fall in love with him. **_

_**Sadly, on your last year of elementary, your father died on a car accident and made you and your mother moved to your grandmother's house and you also moved school, but even so, you still in touched with Kise until you two entered different Junior High. **_

_**Once you entered Junior High, you start to modeling your looks and just in a flash, you were already become the top female teen model but you still remembers about Kise until you met him when you went to photo shoot and when you approached him, he said "Ah, **_**hajimemashite**_**, (l/n). Kise Ryouta **_**desu**_**, **_**yoroshiku-ssu**_**"**_

_**Hearing that, made your heart fell and since that, you always denying everything that he did until you realize that you can't. You can't because you already fall for him too deep. Since then, you started dating every model that you saw just to made him jealous but he didn't and you're so angry because the one who was jealous was you, because he was close with many woman but not you. And that angered you the most.**_

~present~

But when you remembered what he said yesterday, you thought you want to do a revenge, just to playing with his feelings. But sadly, he don't care. He didn't care if you say anything cruel or mean to him, he just gave you his usual smile and you just blushed seeing it.

'_I'm such a helpless _tsundere_ girl..._' You sighed to yourself and decided to go to the roof to calm yourself.

Once you arrived there, you open the door only to be greeted with a wind blowing towards her.

"It's autumn I know... But I don't believe that the wind was this harsh..." You mumble and walked to the center of the roof before took a deep breath and opened your mouth.

'_Hatsuyuki ni zawameku machi de_

_Mioboe no aru SUKAIBURUU no MAFURAA_

_Furi muita shira nai kao ni utsumuku_'

You sang and took a deep breath again and continues.

'_Ano hito ga heya wo dete kara_

_Kono taikutsu na machi ni nidome no fuyu_

_Boku wa mada omoi no honoo kesezu ni kusubutte iru_'

You smiled on the lyrics and took another deep breath before singing the refrain.

'_Hitori dewa aishiteru_

_Akashi sa e aimai de setsunai dake_

_Futari dewa yasashiku_

_Mimamoru koto tsudukerare nai_

_Mou ichido aitai to negau no wa_

_Itami sae itoshii kara_

_Tokimeki wo nakushita eien yori_

_Atsui setsuna wo_'

You close your mouth and smiled before looking at the sky, not realizing someone heard and looked at you with a sad look.

~continue to part 3~

Hey guys~ this is the second part •w•

Sorry if it's short, I'm trying to made it as long as I can but I have plan on the next part so I have to cut here •_•a

The song was Lovers Again by Exile (but mind is Kaito from Vocaloid and his were cool XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

I'll see you in the next part~ ^^


	8. Kise Ryouta 3

Summary : "Hey, let's play a game. Let's say good morning to each other, calling each other, go to school together, say 'I love you' all the time. And when one of us falls in love, that person is the loser"

Inspired by someone's display picture and for someone that knows or have the same theme, I honestly said that this idea is come from my head.

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me, if it is, I'll mix it with more power other than Zone.

Warnings : OOC (maybe), grammars, spells, typos, and more.

Target 2 : Kise Ryouta

~after school~

You sighed as you put on your shoes and walked outside only to being greeted by Kise that already outside.

"(L/n)_cchi_, let's go home together-_ssu_~" he said and you just shook your head.

"Don't you have club? Beside, I'll having a photo shoot today" you said with annoyed tone but he just smiled and pulled your hand.

"Then let's go-_ssu_!" He ran while pulling you with him and you kept on shouting at him to let your hand go.

'_But... His hand is big and warm..._' You thought suddenly and without you knowing, he pushed you into a car.

"_Nee_ manager_cchi_, can we take (l/n)_cchi_ to her photo shoot first-_ssu_?" You heard that and you looked up and saw that you're inside Kise's agency car.

"Wait, why am I he-"

"Yeah, I think we can. We have the same time and place as hers now. Well, let's go" he said and drove the car to the location, leaving you and Kise sitting on the back.

You sighed and you looked at Kise's reflection from the window and blushed when you imagine Kise looking at you with the gaze that he used whenever he was doing his photo shoot.

'_I'm sure I'll melt..._' You thought as you closed your eyes and when you reopened it, you were already at the location and you blinks.

"You were asleep for the whole rode and Kise slept as well. I guess the two of you were tired after school" you heard Kise's manager talked to you and you blinked again.

"Ah, sorry for the trouble..." You said and he chuckled and he parked the car.

"It's nothing, we're on the same location anyway. Well then, it's time to wake him up" he said as he get out from the car and open the door on Kise's side before shouting on his ears.

"Wake up! Time for photo shoot!" You covered your ears when you heard that and Kise awake immediately and hugged you.

"Huuwaaaaa! Manager_cchi_ is mean-_ssu_!" He cried and you were blushing and your hand pushed him away.

"Get off!" You said and run from the car to your manager that calling someone.

"Ah, (l/n)! Where were you!" She shouted and you bowed your head.

"Sorry... I think I overslept when I'm on my way here" you said and she sighed.

"You overslept?! Unbelievable. Now wash your face and change, you need to be hurry because you were late" you nodded your head and hurried to the bathroom to washed your face and you change into your wardrobe.

"Okay, today you'll be modeling for (any designer you want) new collection and Kise will be your partner for this" your manager said as she gave you a (random color) sleeveless shirt with a short denim pants that reach your mid-tight with a (random color) jacket that slung on to your shoulder with a knee-high white socks and (random color) short boots also you were given a black choker.

You walked towards the place where it taken and saw Kise already in his (random color) shirt that he let some buttons open, revealing his neck that adorned with a black cross and a (random color) jacket on he hold with a long denim jeans and black sneakers. You turned to your manager and asked.

"Why does he use a cross necklace while I'm a choker?" You asked and your manager just shrug.

"The director wants it so just do it" she said and you sighed as you walked toward him and he gave you his grin.

"(L/n)_cchi_, let's do our best-_ssu_" he said with bigger grin than before and you hide your blush with fixing your jacket and he chuckled.

"Kise, (L/n)! Come on! Let's start the photo session!" The photographer called you two from afar and because the two of you were in shock, both of you run towards each other, ended up bumping towards each other and he fall on top of you.

"It hurts-_ssu_..." He said above you while closing his eyes and you? You can't hold your flushed face and you pushed him away.

"Get away, you pervert!" You shouted and he rolled back and hit the wall behind him and he passed out with stars on his eyes.

"(L/n), you pushed him too hard" your manager said as she watched Kise still passed out and you sighed.

"Don't blame me, he pinned me" you said as an excuse as you looked the other side and your manager just huffed.

'_And that was close..._' You add inwardly while looking at the other crew trying to wake him up and you felt bad because of it so you walked up to them.

Crouching beside his unconscious body, you poke his shoulder. "Hey, Kise Ryouta. Wake up already"

When he didn't budge, you started to shook him back and forth, "Wake UP! I didn't pushed you that hard! Are you calling yourself an athlete?" You shouted again and suddenly, he woke up and pulled you in to a hug.

"Huwaaa! (L/n)_cchi_ is waking me up~!" He said cheerily and you blushed even more and when you wanted to pushed him, he tighten his hug and you blushed again.

"Don't push me again, I like it this way" he said, with more serious tone and you just stunned and enjoying his warmth and you blushed again when one of your manager cough.

"You two... Photo shoot! Now!" Your manager shout and the two of you ran towards the photographer and start to pose.

"Don't you dare post anything that happen here, today!" Your manager shouted again and you shivered hearing her tone has rose and Kise chuckle.

"Then that mean what was happen was our secret-_ssu_~" he said and you hit his shoulder for hiding your blush of embarrass and a bit of joy.

The two of you posed like usual, but as partners now, without knowing someone glaring at Kise until you realize someone that not suppose to be here and you ran towards the shadow when you have your break.

"What are you doing here?" You asked as you already chase the shadow and it turned around.

"I just want to check on you, (y/n). You might have down because of our breakup" he said and you cross your hand on your chest.

"Don't get your hope high, Kaito. Once we broke up, we'll never get together ever again" you answered and because you think it's useless talking to him again, you left him but he pinned you towards a wall.

"Do you think you can get away from me that easy?! I know who you really like, (y/n). I know who and I'll destroy-"

"(L/n)_cchi_~ where are you-_ssu_~?" You two heard Kise called you and getting closer but Kaito lean towards you when he sees you and you slapped him.

"You're a jerk, Kaito" you said as you ran towards Kise and he caught you.

"(L/n)_cchi_, what's wrong-_ssu_?" He asked and you shook your head and Kaito just chuckled.

"So it really is him" he said and the two of you turned toward Kaito and Kise blinks.

"Kaito_cchi_? Whar are you doing here-_ssu_?" He asked and Kaito looked at Kise before pointing at him.

"Let have a bet, Kise. The prize is her. You're good at basketball and I'll challenge you 1-on-1 with me tomorrow" he said and the two of you widen your eyes in shock.

"Wait, Kaito_cchi_, that is-"

"I don't care. I'll have what mine back" he said before leaving the two of you. And you sighed.

'_This is become way out of hand now_' you thought while walking away to ease your headache, ignoring Kise that calling your name.

~continue to part 4~

Hey there! It's been a while hasn't it? Here's the third part, two more and next is... You choose but as I planned, I'll make Kiseki no Sedai first so there are Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi then the others. ^w^

Sorry if it short tough, I'm still at school when I write this •_•a

Tell me who you wanted next and see you on the next chapter~


End file.
